1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting apparatus and a camera system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an object is photographed with a digital camera, a color sense of a captured image may be different from that of the object, as recognized by the naked eyes of a person. One of reasons causing the difference is a mismatch in white balance.
In digital cameras, a white balance function is a function for obtaining an accurate color of an object in an image. When photographing is performed outdoors in sunlight, the color sense difference is not that significant. However, a color sense of an image captured with white lighting or under other lightings conditions may be significantly different from that desired by a user. Thus, to capture an image desired by the user, correct white balance adjustment must be performed.
When photographing is performed with a camera flash, white balance adjustment is performed under light-emission of the camera flash. However, according to the prior art, a color difference occurs between a portion on which the camera flash is radiated and a background on which the camera flash is not radiated, and even though the white balance adjustment is performed, an unnatural image in which color reproduction characteristics are bad is captured.
FIGS. 15 and 16 illustrate images captured by a conventional digital camera.
Referring to FIG. 15, in a dark environment, a case where a fluorescent lamp or a mercury lamp is lighted in a background is not uncommon. When photographing is performed with a camera flash in this environment, settings for the white balance adjustment are determined based on white light radiated by the camera flash on the object. However, while the object on which the camera flash radiates is adjusted to a correct color, a color of a background is represented according to lighting of the background because light from the camera flash does not influence lighting of the background. That is, in FIG. 15, while proper white balance adjustment is performed for a person in the foreground, a green color is represented for a person in the background due to a fluorescent lamp or a mercury lamp.
Referring to FIG. 16, when photographing is performed under an evening glow or a morning glow, red backlighting often occurs. When photographing is performed with a camera flash in this environment, the main object is reproduced with a proper color, and a red color on the background is represented more than actually sensed. Or, even when photographing is performed without a camera flash, a color of the background is represented red.
That is, according to the prior art, even though correct white balance adjustment is performed, a user may sense incongruity in a captured image.